


What a single night can do

by StormblazeP51



Category: Planes(Movies)
Genre: Cuddling, First meeting of OCs, Fluff, M/M, Male Pregnancy, Mentions of big planes creating little planes, Rain, Rowdy unintentionally being an idiot, Some Airport talk, Steele being grumpy, idiots falling in love, some hail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 05:55:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20791721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormblazeP51/pseuds/StormblazeP51
Summary: This is the story of how Steele and Rowdy first met....





	What a single night can do

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! This story shows how Steele and Rowdy first met, it contains hints of Male pregnancy, U don't like, U don't read, got that?  
To all the others out there, I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN PLANES!!

Steele groaned softly as his tires finally kissed the tarmac of the Airport in Tokyo. He had just flown over thirteen hours from L.A to Tokyo without a break and was exhausted, tired and hungry. His breakfast had been rather meager and his Tanks reminded him of that by growling and aching. The flight in itself hadn't been all that eventful, but the weather decided to be uncooperative. During the entire flight he fought against strong gusts, heavy rain, occasionaly also hail and once he'd reached Japan he had been rerouted to a flightqueque at the airport because one of it's four runways was closed due to a crash that had occoured earlier. A b747 had been surprised by a strong tailwind, she'd hit the runway and ripped off her left wing. Luckily the Passengers were able to get out and the severely injured plane received medical help before she could blow up. She was in a special hospital right now and underwent surgery. This had delayed his landing by almost an hour, which had allowed a layer of ice to form on his wings. Now the once raging rain had decreased into a soft drizzle. He scowled for a second as he thought about the young a380 that had been allowed to land before all the others. He had just flown into the airport as if it belonged to him, not giving a damn about the dozen or so other planes that were forced to circle the airport since friggin_ hours. Who did that guy think he was? A sheik? The president?_ He huffed and dismissed the negative thoughts, they did him more harm than good. He had just fought his way out of a depression, he didn't need another one. _Oh if only Bjorn was here, chrysler bless you darling._ The b777 tiredly rolled to the gate and patiently waited for the passengers to get out, a few greeted him, said their thanks for getting them on the ground safely or simply patted the space next to his door. A Mother and her child were the last ones out and Steele smiled warmly as the kid, a young, ruby red VW Golf 5, looked up to him in awe. The little boy wasn't older than three and he guessed that it was the first time that he saw a plane up close. He chuffed gently in greeting and the toddler squealed, it's mother gave him an apologetic smile before urging the younger Car on to keep driving. Once he was alone with the flight attendants he allowed himself to finally sag down on his landinggear. His struts ached and his wings felt like they wanted to fall off. He had worked with most of the stewardesses for years already and they probably knew him better than he did himself. He allowed himself a huge yawn, which showed the sharp teeth at the back of his mouth and accidentaly scared a staff member of the airport. The small tug squeaked in pure terror and drove away at a rather brisk pace, almost knocking over one of the luggage transporters. The white and black Vehicle cursed violently and waved a tire after the fleeing tug. Appearantly he hadn't been in on the job for very long yet. A few of the Flight attendants chuckled as Steele rumbled a soft but heartfelt "Sorry" before most of them left too. Only one stayed behind. Chichu, a nice elder Forklift. Steele had flown dozens of times with her already and everytime after a flight she stayed behind a little longer to clean up inside him. He closed his eyes and smiled as he could hear her hum the melody of "Let it Snow". It was October and a few days ago he had seen the first snowflakes dancing through the sky. As Chichu was satisfied she too, took her leave. Once she had rolled out she patted the space next to his door. "Ain't it a bit early for christmas music?" he asked with a smile. She chuckled, the sound light and gentle. "That may be, but it's never too early to spread some cheer, sleep tight and dream something sweet!" with that she rolled of, quietly singing the song to herself. He chuffed softly and rolled to the board that read which Hangar was assigned to whom. He took a look at it and was pleased as he saw that his Hangar was quite far away from the runways. He hated being near them. He was a very light sleeper and the constant noise made it hard for him to doze off. He scanned the board a bit more to see whom he would share the hangar with. He was surprised as he saw that it would be an a380-800. _I just hope that's not the guy from earlier._ He hadn't shared a hangar with an a380 before, usualy Planes of their size didn't like to share the Hangar space because most Hangars weren't designed to host a Plane of their size, which made the space already quite tight. If you put a second plane in there it would be pretty much impossible to move. He huffed, shrugged and rolled further to the Hangar, much to his relief he saw that it was very big and spacious._ Good, the we wont be up in each others faces tonight_. He pushed a button on the ground and the Large doors slowly rolled open. The light in the Foyer automatically switched on and Steele smiled as the warm air of the inside of the Hangar gusted into his face. He shook of the rain water and the left over sheets of ice, rolled into the foyer and allowed the huge, ceiling mounted fans to dry him up, then he rolled inside the large hall and laid down on his sleeping mat. A bowl with heathed soup and rice stood next to it and he greatefully began to eat. He loved landing in Tokyo, and that not just because he loved Asian food. The Hangars were Airconditioned, large and clean, the food was great and the service very obliging. Once he was done he licked his snout, savouring the last bit of the taste and cleaning himself of any stray drops. Then he yawned and laid his head down on the soft fabric, rubbing his cheek against the soft, fluffy texture and before he knew what was happening he was asleep. 

.........................................................................................................................................

"Ladies and Gentlemen, this is your Captain speaking, please fasten your tirebelts, stow any electrical devices and put your luggage in the therefore designated boxes, we are about to Land on The Tokyo International airport in Haneda." rumbled Rowdy's deep voice through the intercomm. He had flown ten hours but was barely even tired. In fact the prospect of a warm, dry Hangar and delicious food only served to make him even more awake. He wondered whom he would share the Hangar with, a cute Private jet? A feisty leerjet? A tiny Cessna? Or Maybe even another a380? He shrugged internally, satisfying himself with having to read the board. His ILS notified him that he had received the beacon that would lead him into the airport. Relying on his instruments to guide him he dared to close his eyes for a second. But not even two minutes later his T-CAS gave alarm as he dropped below 5000 feet, and he pulled up a bit. He started to extend his Flaps and smiled as he saw the lights of the runways of the airport. His smile dropped as he saw at least a dozen other Planes that were slowly circling the Airport. He took a closer look at the Runways and noticed two ARFFs that were busy washing away a big puddle of a reddish-brown fluid. Blood. Rowdy felt his tanks drop as he saw the remains of the crash that must have happened earlier, but before he had any time to think more about it he was promptly reminded that he still had to queque the Airport ATC. "Romeo-Yankee-7451 heavy to HND Tower" "_Roger, HND-Tower to Romeo-Yankee-7451 heavy_" "Romeo-Yankee-7451 heavy, Airbus 380, position Haneda, attitude 5000 feet, for Landing via Romeo 34, 2 Miles west of Romeo, attitude 5000 feet for Landing, over." "_R-Yankee enter controllzone via Romeo, runway 34_" "Roger,R-Yankee Will enter controllzone via Romeo, runway 34" ";R-Yankee, make long landing, wind 280/8 knots cleared for runway 34 ;" "Wilco, R-Yankee making long Landing, cleared to land runway 34" Rowdy sighed as the Towerman finally hung up. This was the bad part about landing on big airports, there was so much traffic chatter that you barely could hear yourself think. He wondered though why they allowed him to land altough the planes that were still circling the Airport would be much more in need of Landing. He could feel a ping of guilt as he spotted a boeing 777. The plane was afew years older than him, and clearly exhausted. A sparkle on his wings betrayed the ice that had formed on them and Rowdy could see the slight tremble of his body as he fought to stay airborn.  
Ten minutes later he sighed as he finally landed in Haneda. He put his four engines on reverse and enjoyed the feeling of power that surged through him as he heard their mighty, deep roar. He hummed softly as he vacated the runway and rolled over to the gate, a small truck shoved a ramp to his front exit door and he smiled as he drove away again. It took about an hour for all the passengers and flight attendants to leave and he yawned as he drove over to the board. _Okay, maybe I am tired_. He read over each name and modell and was surprised as he found that he would share a Hangar with a boeing 777. _Could that be the one I've seen earlier? No, coincidence can't be that strong! Right?_ He mused, then he shrugged and rolled to Hangar 13. It was pitch black already and slowly he could feel the exhaustion spread throughout his entire body. He rolled infront of the Hangar and pushed a button on the floor. Fortunately the doors opened quietly and the light in the foyer was soft and warm. He rolled inside and let the fans dry off the rainwater. Altough he loved water, he hated going to bed wet. He slowly snuck inside the large sleeping Hall, careful not to wake the other plane. He could clearly see it's silouhette being gently outlined by the light of the foyer. He was halfway to his sleepingmat and Rowdy swore his core sat out a beat as the other suddenly spoke up, voice gruff, scratchy and tired. "You can stop sneaking, I am aware of your presence" He relaxed and switched on the little light that stood next to his sleepingmat. He was barely able to keep himself from yelling a loud _What the flying f***?!!?_ but he managed to conceil his surprise with a soft smile and a chuckle _Yup, fate has a wierd sense of humor._ The Plane that squinted it's eyes up at him was none other than the b-777 he'd seen earlier. It's quite _beautiful_ eyes. Rowdy had seen a lot of planes already, but none of them had eyes that were quite such a fiery reddish brown. As he looked closer he could see that they were slightly rimmed red and together with the Plane's snow white paint he reminded him of a bunny. He guessed that the plane was an albino, their skin was lacking colorpigments and reacted quite sensitive to spray on paint. If he looked closer he could see the tiny outline of the grey-ish blue american sticker, _Hah! So he is an Albino_ thought Rowdy. His smile fell as the other huffed, rolled the pools of Lava and turned it's head away. _Ooops, guess I stared too long, great, good job Rowdy. Why don't you go and paint "I'm a creep" on your forehead?!._  
.........................................................................................................................................

Steele woke up not long after he had fallen asleep as someone carefully opened the door. He had always been a light sleeper and it was both a blessing and a curse. He tiredly cracked an eye open and saw that it was the a380. The Airbus was drying himself with the fans and Steele could have sworn that he looked familiar. _That's the guy they allowed to land first_ grumbled his subconcious. The bigger plane was now carefuly trying to be as quiet as possible, but he was already awake. "You can stop sneaking, I am aware of your presence" rasped Steele. He was too tired to be friendly. The plane stiffened at hearing his voice, relaxed at his statement and turned around with a soft, yet unreadable smile. The larger, but obviously younger, Male switched on the little lamp that stood next to it's own sleepingmat. Steele winced as the light hurt his sore eyes. The light made the gold letters on the plane's side glow and it's soft brown eyes seemed to be burning from inside. The other male chuckled softly as he looked at Steele. His own white paintjob with the greyish blue lettering appeared dull and scruffed in the lamps gentle light. He frowned softly as the other plane continued to look at him, appearantly taking in every single little detail of his exhausted frame. He huffed,rolled his eyes, turned his face away and closed them. He was just about to drift of again as the other spoke. He perked up as he heard the other male's gentle, deep voice. "I'm sorry for waking you, Beautiful" He spoke fluent english with only a little bit of accent, the sound soothing and Steele had almost fallen asleep again if it weren't for the other's remark of "Beautiful". Steele's eyes shot open and he jumped up, "Beautiful?!" he sputtered, and rolled over to the bigger Plane's sleepingmat. The a380 just watched him with a calmness that enraged him even more. What right did that overgrown fledgeling have to make such comments. He bumped his nose against the other Plane's and growled, the sound low and threathening. Right now he didn't care that the other plane was almost six meters taller and almost ten meters longer than him. He was still slightly underweight so he didn't even want to imagine just how much _heavier_ the other was, too. "How dare you make comments like that over me?! You don't even know me, and if you're trying to flirt, then you're flirting with the wrong plane!" hissed Steele. His Flaps were raised and his engines emmited a deep whirr. He could feel how his turbines started to suck in air and forced himself to shut them down, he was angry yes, but that was no excuse to cook the other in his wake. Still, hot, white anger pumped through his veins and he had a hard time keeping himself from yelling. "Oh, please calm down, I didn't mean to insult or flirt, it was meant as a simple compliment, really" said the a380 softly. In an attempt to appease the smaller b777 the airbus leaned down and licked over the smaller plane's flank. Steele stiffened and gasped. He hadn't been with anyone else since his first Mate's death and his body reacted to the other male's strong scent and tender licks. His eyes glazed over and he could feel his body temperature rising. He took a shaky breath and rolled backwards, frightened and startled. His body was heating up more, his hormones started to override each and every function of his brain, as his frame greedily sucked up all the pleasure it could get. What happened afterwards, Steele didn't really remember, the only thing he was certain of, was that he had slept as soundly as he hadn't in almost half a decade.

__

He awoke to the sensation of someone tenderly licking over his forehead. He felt relaxed, and he smiled as he remembered his rather passionate night with the airbus. He opened his eyes and looked right into the warm, loving eyes of the a380 whom had given him the best night of his life. He scrunched up his face in utter confusion as the other diped his head beneath him. He moaned softly as the airbus caressed a very sensetive spot on his underbelly, right were his wings met his frame. The airbus chuckled and retreated, their cheeks met briefly and Steele caught his bottom lip between his teeth and held him in place, surprising the other Plane. Then he leaned forward and nuzzled the Airbus. He couldn't belive it. A single night had changed his life. He had fallen in Love again, he didn't know how and he didn't know when, he only knew _that_ it happened, and for once fate seemed to be on his side. "In all our lovemaking, we didn't even introduce ourselves, which is a damn crying shame. I would kill to know the name of the most beautiful plane i've ever seen, I am Rowdy, by the way" chuckled the airbus, while he planted feater light kisses on the smaller planes throat. "The most beautiful, huh? I don't quite believe that but....., I'm Steele" said Steele, he snuggled into Rowdy, the a380 chuffed softly and kissed him on the head. "Steele,..... a strong name for a beautiful, strong plane" Steele blushed slightly at that comment and kissed Rowdy's cheek. Rowdy appearantly tried and failed to stiffle a yawn then and Steele had to hold his breath to keep from laughing as he heard the patethic hiss that escaped the airbus. Rowdy then started to caress Steele's side, the boeing leaned into the touch and purred. 

_........................................................................................................................................._

Rowdy purred quietly while he watched the smaller plane slowly regain consciousness. He had passed out from exhaustion after half an hour. He felt a strange sensation in his tanks, as if a swarm of butterflies was in them. It was a strange feeling. He blinked slowly and looked at the slowly awakening Plane that laid partly beneath him. He was beautiful, a bit underweight and malnourished, but that could easily be fixed. He leaned down and started to lick over the smaller one's canopy. The smaller Boeing slowly blinked it's brilliant reddish-brown eyes open, his pupils were still blown wide open and the soft, dreamy smile on his face made Rowdy's core melt. He allowed his nose to dip beneath the other plane and he licked and nibbled at it's soft, lightly armored underbelly. He glanced up as he heard the other moan softly while licked over the space where the wings met it's belly. It was a sensitive spot that all Planes possessed. Pupps loved it when they were scratched there and adult planes enjoyed it too. He chuckled and got back up, gently nuzzling his cheek against the other's. He got surprised as the other plane bit into his bottom lip. He looked into the other's eyes and was immediatly fascinated by the intensity of their glow. They reflected the little bit of light that was given off by the lamp which made it look like they were made out of liquid fire. He smiled as the other then let go, leaned into him and snuggled into his chest. A bright grin spread over his face and he chuckled and said "In all our lovemaking, we didn't even introduce ourselves, which is a damn crying shame. I would kill to know the name of the most beautiful plane i've ever seen, I am Rowdy, by the way" He meant every word of what he had just said. He had been with many, many planes before, but none of them could compare to the little Boeing,currently securely snuggled into him. He could feel the smaller Plane shift and gave him a few, light kisses along the neck."The most beautiful, huh? I don't quite believe that but....., I'm Steele" whispered the b777. Steele? It had a nice ring to it."Steele,..... a strong name for a beautiful, strong plane" he whispered. By the way the smaller plane snuggled into him again he guessed that he was blushing like mad right now. Rowdy blushed himself as the other gave him a short, quick kiss on the cheek. The silence that followed was a comfortable one. Rowdy tried, and failed, to stiffle a yawn, he didn't want to break the quiet. The product was a funny grimace coupled with a quiet hiss. The a380 started to caress the smaller b777's side and he smiled as Steele leant into him and started to purr. The sound reminded him of an overgrown kitten. 

_......................................................................................................................................... _

After a while Steele couldn't stand the silence anymore. "Rowdy," he said, hesitation clearly audible in his voice. _What if he doesn't feel the same about me, what if I am only a toy for him to play with. I'm afraid of getting rejected, of being hurt again, but I can't stand being alone for any longer. I have to risk it, even It tears my core to pieces_ "Yeah?" asked Rowdy, clearly curious "I,....I Love you" whispered Steele, a deep blush coloured his cheeks. As the a380 stayed silent Steele feared the worst _ I should have stayed quiet, why, why do I do this to myself?! How many more times do you want be hurt Steele!?_ He was ripped out of his thoughts as he heard Rowdy's soft voice. "I love you, too" said Rowdy, his voice was sincere and Steele couldn't remember ever having felt happier. Rowdy pulled Steele under one of his massive wings, carefully trying not to bump one of his heavy turbines against the smaller Plane's soft canopy, and kissed him again. Steele smiled, closed his eyes and finally allowed himself to be pulled into that soft blackness, called sleep. Both Planes settled down and snuggled into each other. Steele soon fell asleep, still smiling.He was safe with Rowdy, and a warm, gentle feeling spread in his core as Rowdy nuzzled him and whispered a soft "goodnight,". The last thing he still registered before he slipped off into dreamland was Rowdy pulling him into an embrace and whispering a quiet "my Love" before he fell asleep.  
Neither of them knew that their first night together would also be the beginning of something far bigger. Nor was either of them aware of the little surprises, that were now patiently waiting in Steele's belly........... 

_~The End~_


End file.
